


fire and blood

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: She wasn’t nervous, not at all, it was only the Stark lineage sitting on one shoulder and the Targaryen one on the other. It was what ladies were born and raised to do, and Sansa was one through and through.day 10: free choice





	fire and blood

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble plays with the idea of Jon being born and raised Targ but it's very undefined lol

She wasn’t nervous, not _at all_ , it was only the Stark lineage sitting on one shoulder and the Targaryen one on the other. It was what ladies were born and raised to do, and Sansa was one through and through.

  


So she sat on the edge of the giant bed, _not_ biting her nails, stripped to her shift by eager hands, waiting for her brand-new husband to claim her.

  


A roar of laughter startled her as the oak door opened, letting a shirtless Jon Targaryen in. His face, as always, was unreadable, but his grey eyes were set on her breasts.

  


‘’My lady,’’ he said with a nod, ‘’I hope you were treated kindly. May I offer you a drink?’’

  


‘’No, thank you, my prince.’’ The little arbor gold she had at the feast had left her a bit dizzy and her brother had insisted she stopped before it made her sick.

  


‘’You’re nervous.’’ He proclaimed as if it wasn’t obvious, standing by the fire with his goblet. ‘’You needn’t be.’’

  


_Do your duty_. That’s what her mother had said before she left Winterfell with Robb. Do your duty. That was all she needed to do.

  


‘’I just want to be a good wife.’’

  


It was rare to see the prince smile. Her cousin’s eyes wrinkled when he did so and resembled the king just a tiny bit. It was contagious and felt something like a step forward.

  


‘’You will be.’’ He abandoned his ale and walked towards her. She couldn’t help but gulp and retreat but he didn’t seem to mind. He carefully took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. ‘’I asked my father to write to yours, right after I saw you at Harrenhal, when we first met.’’

  


‘’You called me Jon, like you had known me for years, and it felt that way.’’ He was whispering and it felt like a confession. ‘’My father accepted my request because he knew you would be good for me, like my mother was for him. I think you will give me beautiful babes, wolves with dragon-blood, and I think you will love them as much as I.’’

  


Her insides were trembling from excitement as much as her legs, and a weird feeling set in the pit of her stomach. It was euphoric and sudden and she couldn’t help but ask: ‘’What if I only give you wolf babes?’’

  


His hand cupped her thigh and gently caressed the sensitive skin. ‘’Targaryen blood is strong. There’s no doubt it will play its part. I might look like a Stark from the outside, but I am a true dragon. After I feed your womb with my seed, you’ll breed dragon pups for me. Dozens of them.’’

  


His kiss was filled with such raw passion she couldn’t help but shudder and throw her arms around his neck. He responded with a hungry laugh.

  


She could see them so clearly; winged-wolves, brave and mighty, and it made her moan and rub her legs together.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I had so much fun writing for this event! Thank you to the people that organised it, the ones that read/commented and fellow writers that left me wanting more. I'll be looking forward for another round x


End file.
